Babies Galore
by Jynxisruler13
Summary: Request fill! Hermione is pregnant and none of the elder Weasley's are talking to their two youngest siblings. Hermione goes into labor and gets a surprise. Sorry, I have no clue how to summarize this. Warning! All fluff, no substance.


**A/N: I own nothing you recognize. This is a request fill for innaya, who wanted a George/Hermione story. Hope you enjoy!**

Babies Galore

I was tired, exhausted more like.

I was sitting up in bed not being able to sleep because of the baby inside my stomach playing kick the can with my ribs. It was always active at night so this was nothing new. That didn't make it any better though; it still _hurt_ and it still kept me up.

I thought of my husband of about two years. Letting out a little sigh, I looked over and watched as he slept. He always seemed so peaceful when he slept, lips moving slowly as little to no sound came out. I managed a few words however.

"I am going to punch you straight in the dick for doing this to me." I saw him smile slightly and open his eyes to look at me.

"What's the matter Mia? Baby keeping you up again?" He asked in a sleep heavy voice.

"I don't think this is a baby. I think this is a devil spawn, yours to be specific. If it were my baby it wouldn't be like this. It would be quiet and still so we could get a good night's sleep and read all day tomorrow." He chuckled, but didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed me around the waist and dragged me into a horizontal position beside him. Wrapping his arm around me he pulled me in close to him and rubbed my stomach while whispering to the baby.

"I need you to go to sleep now. Mommy needs sleep or else she will be very cranky in the morning and that is not something you want to put me through." Sure enough the tiny spawn calmed right down at the sound of its father's voice. I huffed and felt his chuckle reverberate through his chest. Slowly I felt my eyelids slide close and blessed sleep engulfed me.

-o-o-

I woke up in the morning to my husband running around the room trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. He was late for work, again. It was a good thing he didn't have a boss that actually cared about his punctuality. He kissed me on the head and rushed from the room with a smile thrown at me over his shoulder. His eyes were sad and distant, though, for what reason I had no idea.

I rolled out of bed with _much_ difficulty and waddled my way down the stairs towards the kitchen for my morning tea. The baby was already awake and playing with my internal organs, but I sat calmly and tried to ignore it as I took a look at the daily prophet that had been delivered earlier this morning, probably the reason why he was running late this morning.

I gasped as I read the headline, _Potter Baby Seen in Hogsmeade For First Time_.

Harry had a baby? I didn't even know about that, and I doubt my husband did either based on his vacant expression that morning. His own sister had had a baby and didn't tell him. I suddenly felt terrible because I was the reason he wasn't in contact with his younger siblings. I was the reason all of his older brothers weren't in contact with them.

 _I hadn't seen my surrogate family in a month, ever since I caught who I thought was the love of my life cheating on me. I had run away and hadn't looked back. It was the first time that I, Hermione Jean Granger, ran away from something instead of facing it head on as I should've._

 _The second I got over him I realized my mistake in running and came back to London, only to find out that he had released a statement to the press, and not one the damaged_ _ **his**_ _reputation._

 _He had told everyone that I was in the wrong. That I had cheated on him. That I was exactly what Rita Skeeter had called me all through our fourth year at Hogwarts. I had only been gone a month, yet this is how much damage had been done._

 _Ron worked fast when his endless trail of groupies was on the line, I would give him that much._

 _At first I had been hurt. This was someone I had once thought of as my best friend, then later, my true love. I sat in the Three Broomsticks and stared in horror at the article Rosmerta had shoved under my nose as explanation to why everyone was glaring at me. She was one of the few people who didn't believe what Ron had said. My first thought as I read the article I was '_ _ **Why was this front page news? Wasn't there anything else going on?'**_

 _Rosmerta had explained to me that Ron had the habit of bringing his side chicks to the Three Broomsticks and renting a room. I was heartbroken that Ron would even do this, but not surprised that he was so careless with his attempts._

 _Above all, I was angry, no, furious. It appeared that I wasn't the only one though, if the fact that his brothers hadn't commented was anything to go by. The only mention was of George. It was in speculation that he was who I had cheated on Ron with. Apparently, it had something to do with his reaction, which was punching his brother in the face and further distancing himself from the family._

 _None of his brothers had commented actually, only Ginny and Molly had dared. I wasn't sure why they hadn't, only that they still didn't have much contact with their family since they each graduated. All of Ron's brothers had separated themselves from their family slowly over the years, only ever visiting over Christmas now that they all lived separate lives with jobs of their own. Not that Ron had done that, he was likely still living with their mother and being spoiled by her cooking._

 _As I sat seething in my own anger in that back room, I began to plan my revenge on that little pleb. I threw some money on the table for Rosmerta and stood to leave the small pub and take a stroll through the small town. As I marched down the small, snowy lane, I ran into someone and fell on my arse. The wall of muscle didn't even seem to have been affected by our collision._

 _I startled at the hand that entered my vision offering me aid to my feet. I followed the arm the hand was connected to up and up to the man's broad shoulders and to the freckled face that was topped off with a very distinctive orange color. I stared into the face of George Weasley in shock for a few moments, surprised at having literally run into him._

 _"_ _If you're not going to take my hand, the least you could do is stand up so I know I didn't hurt you too terribly." He joked awkwardly; just now realizing who exactly it was that he ran into. I mumbled an apology and took his hand. He pulled me to my feet and searched my face carefully for any sign of pain or injury._

 _"_ _Thank you, and sorry." I muttered before looking at my feet and trying to navigate around him and onwards towards an undecided location. He let me pass, but not before yelling to me that I had better go visit him at some point, and soon. A small smile had stayed on my face the rest of the day even as people yelled rude slurs and words at me._

A sudden pain in my stomach made me look down and stare at my overly rounded stomach, I was due in a few weeks and the baby was only getting more and more active as days went on. The pain was suddenly forgotten when I heard the floo flare to life.

"Hermione?" A deep, masculine, voice called through the small house, a voice that belonged to my brother in law.

"In the kitchen Charlie!" I yelled back, already guessing what his visit was about. He came stomping into the kitchen and plopped himself down heavily in the nearest chair.

"How's my sister and my favorite niece doing on this fine day?" I smiled at that. The last time he had seen his true sister was at her wedding where she went out of her way to insult me. None of her brothers took well to that and all proclaimed that I was a better sister to them than she ever was. No matter how many times I'd told them not to, they ignored their sister and parents as much as they could nowadays. None of them had seen her since.

Charlie was staring at my tummy, not even caring that I didn't answer him immediately, or not caring.

"Your sister is tired because this _demon spawn_ hates to sleep. Also, I've heard nothing of a _niece_ , but my baby is good if you were wondering. Though I do hear you have a nephew..." I commented, leaving the end of my comment open.

"Really? I wasn't aware that you weren't sleeping well. Maybe it has to do with you being so close to your due date. Oh, and I am certain this will be my niece, it could be my first nephew, but I just don't think it is. It seems that all the Weasley boys are having girls." Charlie was referring to Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, and Percy and Audrey's daughter, Gillian. I smiled at him and held back a wince when I got another sudden pain in my stomach, I knew it might be a contraction, but I wasn't ready for this yet. My family was still broken until they finally listened to me and talked to their sister. Best to just pretend it was just a kick from the baby until then.

"You know I wouldn't hold it against any of you if you were to actually talk to Ginny or Ron again." Charlie looked at me briefly, but didn't say anything for a long time. I could see in his eyes that, even though he didn't care about Ron, he was still hurting by not getting to see Ginny.

"I want to, but at the same time I can't believe the things they said to you, the things she said to you..." He trailed off in sadness after the single soft spoken sentence.

"The things you all said to her?" I asked gently in an equally soft voice. "It's been three years Charlie, talk to them." He looked at me and then at my stomach where his eyes remained.

"I just can't believe she didn't even bother to tell any of us about the baby. Not even a letter." He paused and breathed in slowly. "Even though we're not talking to them we still told them about Audrey's baby when she found out. Even if all they said was congratulations, they still know about it."

"We didn't tell them about my pregnancy either." I told him sadly. George had refused to send them an owl until the baby was born at the very least. "Go talk to them and meet your first nephew." He stared at me for a few moments before nodding slightly and standing up to go. He hesitated where he stood and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you Hermione." He said softly before heading to the arch connecting the kitchen to the entry room. "Also, what are you talking about, _first nephew_ , it's not like I'm getting another one any time soon!" He yelled back in his usual cheerful timber.

"Charlie! Take Bill, Percy, Fred, and George with you! Tell George that the shop can survive a day in the hands of Verity and Lee!" I heard some kind of affirmative answer before the floo went off, signaling that I was now alone again. I stood up and walked to the counter to begin making a snack when I felt the sudden need to use the bathroom. I sighed and changed my course. This baby was an evil little blighter.

Two hours later and I was still having the occasional contraction, but I had also received a patronus from George telling me that all of the elder Weasley brothers had agreed and were on their way to the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. That was an hour and a half ago. I hadn't heard anything since and I severely hoped that none of them had killed another. Above all though, I wondered if George had let it slip that not only had he married me in a small ceremony consisting of us and his brothers or that I was about to give birth to our first child.

I rose to my feet in an attempt to go to the kitchen for something to munch on when I felt something warm and wet trickle down my legs.

"Shit." I stated as I stared at the puddle forming around my feet. This wasn't good, my water was broken and I had nobody to go to the hospital with me. I grabbed my wand and doubled over as another, much more painful, contraction hit and caused me to nearly scream in pain. I sent out a patronus to George with a one word message and entered to floo with the destination of Saint Mungo's on my tongue.

My biggest thought was that it was still too early, a month too early.

George's POV

I sat holding baby James Sirius Potter in my arms. This was my _Nephew_ , my three month old nephew. I was hurt that they had kept this from me for so long, but I could understand; I was doing the same thing after all.

When we got here Ginny and Harry had been on their guard and Ron had been sitting with the baby, his Godson we found out, at the table. As much as I wanted to hurt Ron again I held back at the sight of James. It took a while but eventually we reached an agreement of sorts with Ginny and Harry. None of us actually spoke with Ron unless he spoke directly to us. We sat and talked for an hour, filling each other in on our lives. I was going last as mine was going to be the worst received and I was the youngest of the guests.

"So George, what about you?" Ron asked after Fred had finished talking, "We already know all about the shop, but anything else new in your life, like a girlfriend or something?" I could tell he was fishing; he never was very tactful or discrete. It also hurt to hear the disdain in his voice when he spoke of the shop. He obviously didn't care about any of it if his tone of voice was anything to go by. He had spoken for the longest time, detailing his life at the moment. He was a reserve keeper for the Cannons, who were in their worst season ever, and was sleeping around with a string of women. Not exactly anything interesting to hear about.

"I'm married actually." I said slowly as I passed the baby to Bill, who sat on my left.

"Married?! To who?" Ron asked in surprise, I almost glared but held back knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Hermione. We got married almost two years ago."

"Why didn't you invite us!? Here you are ragging on us for not telling you about James and yet you're married to Hermione and didn't even send us as much as an owl?" Ginny questioned in annoyance.

"We didn't invite you because of your behavior at _your own_ wedding. Plus it was only a small ceremony with four people in attendance not including us or the minister."

"Wow, kind of lackluster for you huh?" Ginny responded snidely, but without any real heat.

"Yes, it was." I was about to continue and tell them about the pregnancy when a patronus entered the room at full speed. One I recognized as Hermione's. I stood; worried something had happened when it opened its mouth to deliver one word.

"Baby!" It screamed in Hermione's voice, echoing in the room. I stood frozen. Hermione was in labor? It was four weeks early, too early!

"George! George, you need to go!" Charlie was telling me from my right where he now stood.

"It's too early... she's not due for another four weeks... it's too early." I was freaking out, what if something happened? What if the baby didn't make it? What if _Hermione_ didn't make it?

Bill stood in front of me now and I heard yelling coming from the rest of the room, somebody had obviously filled Ron and the Potters in on Hermione's pregnancy. Ron didn't sound too happy about that, or my marriage.

"George, you need to get to Mungo's. Hermione needs you right now. Everything will be fine, but you need to leave right now." Bill's soothing voice cut through me foggy mind and I nodded as he steered me to the fireplace and flooed with me to Saint Mungo's.

General POV

It was hours later when Hermione had finally given birth. Though, not before a confusing and terrifying experience that ended in them being informed that they were having twins and thus the babies were considered at term. When the four brothers and two of their three spouses entered the room all seven were shocked at the sight of both new parents holding a baby.

"They know you took two, right?" Fred asked jokingly as he moved towards his twin.

"You- there are- Two?" Charlie finally managed. Hermione looked at him and smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, it was a surprise to us as well." George laughed slightly at that and without taking his eyes off the baby in his arms introduced them.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Genevieve Helen Weasley and Hunter Gabriel Weasley." He spoke indicating the baby in his arms and the one in Hermione's respectively.

"Not even a day old and already my niece has you wrapped around her finger." Charlie stated with a grin. "I told you I would get a niece." He stated as he looked at Hermione.

"She's the younger one, Hunter came first." Hermione stated as she relinquished the baby in her arms to Bill. There was a knock on the door and Hermione's face contorted into a question.

"Harry followed us here. After George left Fred got Ron to admit the truth and Harry went crazy. He kicked Ron out and revoked Godparent rights to James. Ginny would've come too but she had to stay with James. Same with Audrey, she's watching Victoire and Gillian." Percy explained with a smile at the baby that was now resting in arms.

Harry apologized to Hermione and George profusely, mostly to Hermione though. When everyone was kicked out of the room and the new family was left to get some rest Hermione and George talked about what all had happened with the Potters and Ron.

Hermione ultimately forgave both Potter's, but not before making them sweat a little. George was still cautious around them, but considered them forgiven since Hermione had.

In the coming months it was proved that both babies slept quite well through the night even if before birth they didn't. Hermione was eternally grateful, until Hunter started taking after his father at the ripe age of 1 and a half.

 **Feel free to request a story anytime and I will fill it if I am capable. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
